Expect the Worst
by spobytongue
Summary: Friends with benefits. For over a year, that's what Spencer and Toby were. But after a mutual agreement that it needs to stop, Spencer encourages Toby to ask another girl out. Problem is, Spencer also finds out that she's carrying his baby. Now she's pregnant with his kid, and he's got a new girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

AU- This is an already established 'no strings attached' / friends with benefits relationship, only this time, there are more complications than growing romantic feelings

Chapter 1: Hey, Mommy

Laying in bed next to a very naked Toby Cavanaugh, Spencer Hastings rolled over. She let out a deep breath, and smiled at him. The good thing about this was that they were friends, and it wasn't even awkward. He smiled back at her and rubbed his thumbs on her burning hot thighs. She sighed and cuddled up to his bare chest.

"That was good," she commented, looking up at him. "I think we should start adding some more to this."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he cried, backing up a little bit. "Spence, I'm not exactly looking for a threesome, orgy, or whatever you have in mind. I thought this was just about you and I—"

She was about ready to slap him in the face.

"No, stupid, not add more people," she said, rolling her eyes. "I meant making this more fun. The bed is getting boring. Don't you want to try it out somewhere else?"

"Sex is sex," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "But it could be fun, I guess. As long as your friends don't know about this. They don't, right?"

"Hell no!" Spencer cried. "I would be in hot water if I told them about this. Trust me, it's just between you... and me." She said it quieter than the other words, and then leaned in to place a kiss on his lips. "Do you want to go for round two? We could try out the whole 'other places' thing now, if you want."

He glanced at his watch, and then shook his head.

"I wish I could, but I've got to get to work," he said, sighing. "I guess I lost track of time. Maybe I could come over later, and we could—"

"Not tonight," she said, shaking her head. "I've got dinner with the girls tonight. Hanna has been dying to talk to us about something, and we finally scheduled this dinner, so I can't bail this time."

"Agh, it seems like we never have time for each other anymore," Toby said, sighing. "You know, Spence, maybe we're over our heads."

"Do you want to stop this?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said, frowning. "I mean, I love it, and you're like the best person in the world to be doing this with, but don't you think it's been going on too long? When was the last time we both had a real relationship romantically and not sexually?"

"Tobes, did you meet somebody else?" Spencer asked.

"Okay, well, there's this girl at work, and my co-worker buddies have been pushing me to ask her out, and I don't know, I just want to try out dating again," he explained, sighing. "I haven't dated since this whole casual sex thing started."

"Neither have I," she said, shrugging. "I'm not really interested in dating, though."

"It's been fun, Spencer, but it can't go on any longer," he said. "I mean, it can, but I need a break. I need to feel what a real relationship is like again. I feel isolated from the romance when it's all sex."

"I get it, Toby, and I'm encouraging you to go after this girl!" she exclaimed. "I'm not going to hold you back. We can put this thing on pause for however long you need. Go for it."

"Really?" he said, smiling brightly. "Thank you!"

"I want you to be happy with this girl," she said, nodding her head. "The intention was never to stop you from dating... it was just a getaway from the complications of dating. So, friends?"

"Friends," he agreed, nodding his head. "I'm going to get dressed... I think I'll ask her out today."

"Fun," she said, fake smiling. "Tell me all about her if she says yes!"

"I will, I promise," he said, getting up from her bed and getting dressed. "I'll see you later, Spencer." With that, he left her bedroom and found his way out of her house.

Of course it was hard to think about their friends with benefits relationship coming to an end. No more amazingly passionate and steamy sex with Toby... It seemed impossible to happen. But, she wanted Toby to ask that girl at work out. She wanted him to be happy. She couldn't help but feel that it would be weird to talk to him as just a friend as of that moment, though.

She got dressed, and then started rummaging through her closet for a dress to wear to Hanna's formal dinner that night. Disrupting her closer scavenger hunt came a knock at her door. She went downstairs to open it, and smiled when she saw Aria Montgomery standing there.

"Hey Ar," she said, letting her friend inside. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for Hanna's dinner tonight?"

"It's not for a few hours, and I've already got my dress picked out," Aria explained. "I made Ezra match his suit to my dress. It's the first time we're all going to hang out as a group together, so I want to make an entrance!"

Spencer let out a quiet laugh.

"It's just going to be us four, along with Caleb and Ezra," she reminded.

"You're forgetting Paige," Aria said. "Wait, you're not bringing anyone tonight? Specifically a blue eyes carpenter who is probably in love with you?"

"Toby?" Spencer said, laughing loudly. "Aria, he and I are just friends! Besides, he just told me he's going to ask out some girl at work before he left my place!"

"Damn," Aria said, frowning. "Wait, why was he at your house?"

"We were talking, jeez," she lied, trying not to blush. "Stop playing matchmaker, Ar! There's nothing going on between us. I fly solo."

"You know, ever since Toby came back to town last year, you stopped dating completely," Aria said. "What's up with that? Is there something going on?"

"No, Aria! I just told you, he has a girlfriend. I don't have time for dating, anyways," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I was just poi—" Aria began, then noticed that Spencer's face was changing shades. "Hey Spence, are you alright? Spencer!"

"I think I'm gonna..." she started, her stomach getting queasy as she sprinted to the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach into the sink.

After helping clean the brunette up, Aria asked, "Are you sick? I can break the news to Hanna if you can't make it tonight."

"No, don't do that!" Spencer cried. "I'm fine, I'm fine. I don't think I'm sick. It just came out of nowhere. Maybe it's something that I ate. I'll be fine before the dinner, though."

"Are you sure?" Aria asked. "You don't have to go tonight just to make her happy."

"I'll be okay," she said. "Maybe you should go, though. I think I need some time alone."

"If something's wrong, I can help you," Aria offered.

"Hey, and I appreciate that, but I need to be alone right now, Ar," she said, giving her friend a sincere look. "I'll see you at the dinner tonight. I'll be there."

"Okay, good," Aria said, nodding her head. "You know, if something is wrong, just give me a call, and I'll be here. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Just peachy," Spencer said, nodding her head. "Thank you for coming over. Sorry to push you away so quickly."

Aria nodded her head again as she left Spencer's house. However, Spencer knew she wasn't alright. Throwing up so randomly? She knew she hadn't felt sick. And she knew it was more than stress for her missed periods. How could she miss all the signs? She was sexually active for a long period of time, too. She wished that she could have Aria by her side when she took the test, but then she would have to confess that she had been sleeping with Toby.

Aria would probably think she was a slut.

So she took the test by herself.

Oh. Hey, Mommy.

Spencer Hastings was pregnant.

And she just pushed the father to ask a new girl out!

She felt so stupid as she stormed out of her bathroom. Enraged, she chucked the pregnancy test at the walk, collapsing on the bed. She was supposed to move on, be friends with him, be done with the whole friends with benefits thing. She wasn't supposed to be carrying his baby! She could abort it. That's what she was going to do. Toby didn't need to know about it. He would hate her if he knew, anyways.

But she didn't have time for a doctor's appointment that night. She would schedule one in three weeks. That would be good. She had plans, and she wouldn't have any time to abort the baby without getting caught. She looked in the mirror. No wonder she felt like she had been getting fatter. Luckily, it wasn't significant enough for Toby to notice when they were having sex a few hours ago.

"Hi," she said into the phone. "This is Spencer Hastings. I need an appointment with Dr. Griggs." The person responded with some unfortunate news. "What do you mean? He won't be back for a month! Are you serious? Well, I don't want any other doctor. Get me the soonest appointment you can with Dr. G, please. Thank you so much. Bye."

Dr. Griggs had been her doctor since she was a preteen. She didn't want any other doctor, since she felt so comfortable around him already.

_Hey, Spence. Is everything okay? Hanna's dinner is soon. Text me back if you can go. -Aria_

She sighed, feeling self conscious as she picked out a looser dress from her closet. She felt so odd. She was carrying a baby. She had always dreaded an unexpected pregnancy. She didn't remember how she could have gotten pregnant, she had always taken birth control, or they had used condoms. It didn't make sense.

Driving herself to the dinner, Spencer was still thinking about it. Pregnancy? Sure, she wasn't a high school student anymore, but it still wasn't a good time to get knocked up! She wanted to live her twenties to the fullest. She didn't want a baby yet. And that was why the abortion had to happen.

"Hey, Spence!" Aria exclaimed, hugging her friend. "I know you were feeling sick earlier. Is everything all good now?"

"Great," she lied. "I don't know what it was, but it hasn't bothered me for the rest of the day. Where's Hanna?"

"At the table," Aria told her. "Come, sit with us. Everyone's here already."

She nodded her head, following Aria to the dinner table. The whole group was together, laughing, mingling, socializing. Meanwhile, Spencer was having a life crisis. She was seriously the first one to get pregnant? Why couldn't have Hanna been the first one to have a baby? She felt slutty. Not only was she pregnant, but she got that way from casual sex! She was sexually active with her long time friend. It sounded so weird.

"Spencer, hey!"

"Toby?" she choked, looking up.

The blue eyed male grinned and pulled her in for a hug.

"Caleb invited me tonight," Toby explained. "That is my new girlfriend Selena." He pointed to a slender, dark haired girl. "You know, the girl from my work that I was talking about earlier."

"Well, technically, I wouldn't really consider her your girlfriend, since you asked her out like an hour ago," Spencer jealously said, staring at the gorgeous girl who was talking to Emily.

"We decided to skip the first date phase. We're officially boyfriend and girlfriend now," Toby said, smiling. He sipped his champagne. "That's not weird for you, is it? I was hoping we could transition from sex partners to friends smoothly."

"It isn't going to be smooth if you call us sex partners," she retorted, folding her arms.

"Spence," he urged. "Is everything okay? If you don't like seeing me with Selena, I can just ask her to go home."

"Never mind, Toby!" she yelled. "I don't give a crap about you and your new girlfriend, okay? Stop being so conceited."

He sighed and said, "We've been through a lot together, Spencer. You and I have been friends for such a long time. We promised that the sex wouldn't change that. We promised that if we ever met other people, we could stop it and just go back to being friends. Wasn't that the whole point?"

"Things do feel like they've changed, but you wouldn't understand," she said, shaking her head. "This isn't about Selena."

"Then what is it?" he asked.

"Back off!" she yelled. "Tonight is not about me, you, or our past. It's about Hanna."

"Okay, fine. When you want to stop treating me like crap, you know where to find me," he angrily said, walking over to Emily and Selena.

_If only I could tell him..._

Once the dinner settled in, and people were eating, Hanna decided that it was time to make her announcement. While she began to speak, Spencer felt Toby's hands crawl up her thighs. She felt shivers running down her spine. She harshly whispered, "Stop that. You have a girlfriend."

He totally forgot. He was used to trying to seduce her during dinner. He sighed and pulled his hand away from her hot thighs, and tried to focus on Hanna and her announcement.

"So, while I was on a trip to see Caleb's family in California..." Hanna began, looking over at Caleb lovingly. "He proposed!" Everyone around them started cheering. "Caleb and I are getting married, as soon as possible."

"We couldn't be happier!" Caleb exclaimed.

"Let's have a toast!" Ezra exclaimed, raising his glass. "To Hanna and Caleb!"

"To Hanna and Caleb!"

After the toast, Spencer excused herself for a moment, "I'm going to go get a breath of fresh air outside. All of this is just so overwhelming. Congratulations, guys. I'll be back in a moment." The slender brunette rushed out of the restaurant.

"Um, I should go walk out and check on her," Toby said, out of nowhere.

He searched for Spencer outside.

"What is with you?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong," she said, shaking her head. "It was getting hot inside."

"There's air conditioning inside!" he cried. "Talk to me, Spence. I didn't want the sex to change our friendship, but clearly it is. I would take it back. It was fun, but more than anything, I want my best friend back."

She shook her head, "I'm only a slight bit pissed that you're flaunting your no good Mexican girlfriend around. Who would invite her to an engagement party with people she doesn't even know? She doesn't know Hanna. She doesn't know Caleb. Why the hell is she here? To make me jealous?"

"That was never my goal!" Toby cried. "Caleb invited me tonight, but I had made plans for a date with Selena tonight. He told me I could bring her to the dinner, so I accepted. Are you jealous?"

"I don't know!" she cried. "I only spent the past year of my life getting banged by you!"

He laughed quietly, "Do you want me to break up with her? We're not even that serious. I would let her go... for you."

"No, I'm not making you do this," she said, shaking her head. "I'm not that selfish. Ignore me, okay? I'll get over it in no time."

He put his arm around her.

"Are you sure?"

She sighed and said, "Toby, it's seriously no big deal. We should get back to the dinner."

He nodded his head.

While they were walking inside, he all of a sudden suggested, "Maybe you should try dating someone... Wouldn't it be easier if we _both_ moved on?"

She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to cry in front of him. She didn't have time for a relationship when she was carrying a baby! She just needed to wait until Dr. Griggs got back to the hospital. Then, she could get her abortion, and she could pretend like it never happened. She wouldn't have to act so weird around everybody anymore.

"I'm not interested in that right now," she said, shaking her head. "I have a lot on my plate, and I don't want to unnecessarily add dating to that plate. Maybe in a few weeks, once I clear off the plate. Tobes, I said don't worry about me."

"I can't help but feel like this is my fault, though!" he cried. "I didn't know that dating Selena would be this big of a problem."

She rolled her eyes and said, "Seriously! Please, just drop it, okay? You're the one who's obsessing about it. I don't even care. We need to get back to the dinner before people start to think that we're the rude jerks who left the engagement dinner of some of our closest friends."

He nodded his head, and they walked back to the table.

"Hey guys, what were you doing out there together? Getting kinky?" Hanna joked, cuddling into Caleb's chest.

Even though that wasn't what they were doing, it still embarrassed them both. Probably because for over a year, they had both been hooking up frequently. Luckily for Toby, Selena wasn't listening to Hanna when she said that.

"No Hanna, we were just talking," Toby said, seating himself back down in between Spencer and Selena.

The brunette didn't want to deal with this awkwardness, so she turned to Aria and Emily for a conversation.

"Hey guys," she greeted. "Aren't you just so happy for Hanna and Caleb?"

Spencer's phone suddenly started ringing, but she was too engaged in her conversation to hear it ringing. Unfortunately for her, Toby was much more attentive, since he was just failing to make small talk with Selena. He reaches for her phone and looked at the caller ID.

"Spence," Toby said, nudging her. "You have a call."

"Oh," she said, turning around to take it. Her eyes widened when she saw the caller ID.

"Why is the hospital calling you?" Toby asked, raising his eyebrow.

"God, it's personal!" she yelled, getting up from the table. "I'll be right back."

Embarrassed, she took her phone and went to the bathroom to answer the call—the women's bathroom. Somewhere she knew Toby couldn't go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I love you guys so much! Thank you for all the feedback, it's absolutely amazing. **

Chapter 2

* * *

"Why is the hospital calling Spencer, guys?" Toby asked, worried for her. "I hope she doesn't have... some problem with her. What if she's really sick or something?"

"As cute as your concern for her is, it's probably something stupid," Hanna responded, rolling her eyes. "She probably has questions about her menstrual cycle or something."

"Whoa there, Hanna!" Aria said, stopping her. "You could have said something simple like the flu."

"No one calls the doctor for the flu. Besides, she wouldn't be so embarrassed if it was the flu, either," Hanna explained. "I'm sure it's all about her womanly health."

_~Flashback~_

_"Hey there."_

_"Oh, hey, handsome," Spencer said lazily, rolling over to face him._

_"I've been missing you," he said, sighing. "You've been absent all week. I really need some one on one time with you." He chuckled, and made his way over to her bed. She didn't look well, and he could tell, but he didn't really know what to say._

_Instead, he leaned closer and kissed her lips in a heated way. She tried to return in, her hands running up his chest as they kissed. He started to toy with the hem of her shirt, desiring to pull it right off of her body, but she pulled back and stopped him from doing so._

_"What's wrong, Spence?" he asked, his blue eyes looking at her with full concern._

_"Nothing's wrong," she told him, shaking her head. "I'm just... Now's just not the time for me to have sex, okay?"_

_He nodded his head and said, "Yeah, I got it. Is everything okay, though?"_

_She chuckled and said, "Trust me, I'm fine. It's just lady problems. Should I make you a schedule for the week of every month that we can't hook up?"_

_"I know you're kidding, but that would actually be pretty damn helpful," he said, smiling at her. They both laughed together in sync. "Then I won't have to go through this awkward situation. Next time, I'll just start out by asking 'is it that time of the month?'."_

_"You're just so charming, Toby," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes._

Snapping out of his flashback, Toby said, "No, it couldn't have been about her period. It was perfectly fine. She has it during the first week of every month, and I remember, she was on it, and it seemed fine."

Hanna raised an eyebrow and asked, "I didn't mean it was for sure her period, I was just giving an example of something personal." She paused for a moment and looked over at him to ask, "Uh, since when did you keep up with all things Spencer's lady problems?"

He realized where he slipped up, and desperately tried to think of a cover up, but it was no use. He didn't have an excuse to get out of it.

"Never mind," Hanna said, rolling her eyes. "I forgot that you two had that thing going on... or whatever you guys pretend it is."

"What are you talking about?" Toby said, nervously.

"Oh, come on!" Hanna said, laughing bitterly. "You think _nobody_ noticed how much time you spent with her. You two spend more time together than an actual couple. We all saw what was going on."

"We're just friends, Hanna," Toby quietly said. "I don't need your mind making things up about Spencer and I. We are just friends, and that's all we will ever be! I have a girlfriend, and I really like her."

"That slut Serena who wears shirts lower than I do?" Hanna scoffed.

He sighed and said, "Her name is Selena, and she isn't a slut. She's a nice, strong, woman."

"Bet you don't know anything about Selena's menstrual cycle, so why do you know so much about Spencer's?" Hanna challenged, raising an eyebrow.

Emily, who had been rather quiet during their battle, finally spoke up, "Hanna, would you just drop it? As weird as it is for him to know about her period, we shouldn't be invading on his personal life. If he's happy with a new girl, then let him be. We can't speak for him. We don't know how he feels about Spencer."

"Thank you, Em," he said, offering her a smile.

Increasing the awkwardness by one billion was Spencer, returning from the women's restroom. All her friends were looking at her. She groaned, not wanting to deal with that, but she didn't know who else to talk to. She immediately noticed a face that she was somewhat friends with. Paige, Emily's long time girlfriend.

"Paige, hey—" Spencer began, but Hanna grabbed the brunette and yanked her to the table.

"You thought you could just get away from us?" she sair, raising her eyebrows. "Why the hell were you calling the hospital... or why were they calling you?"

"This isn't an interrogation. I don't have to answer any of your questions," Spencer snapped. "We are supposed to be celebrating _your_ engagement, not pinning poor Spencer down. She doesn't like it when you do that to her."

"Stop talking about yourself in third person!" Hanna yelled. "The toast is over, Caleb's mingling with some friends, and the rest of us are all worried about you, so I think we have time for this interrogation. We care about you! We just want to make sure you're okay."

"Well, I'm okay, and that call concerns you in no way, so I don't think I need to tell you anything," Spencer defended herself. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some more champagne."

The brunette excused herself from the table and went to the minibar. The hired bartender poured her champagne order and slid it over to her. When she turned around from the minibar, she bumped into a hard chest wearing a black tuxedo. She backed up, startled.

"Toby..." she mumbled. "What the hell do you want?"

"I'm worried about you, and I miss you, and I miss us," he said quietly, holding a margarita in his hand.

"There's no us, there never was," she said, shaking her head. "Having sex doesn't mean we had a relationship. The only relationship there is... is the one between you and that skank ass Selena girl who has been grinding on several men all night long!"

"Hey, don't drag her into this!" Toby cried. "Spencer... are you _jealous_?"

"No, I already told you that I'm not, so would you just back off?" she snapped.

"Okay, fine. I'll back off. But if you ever need something, or someone, please, call me," he said, sighing. "Just because you've stopped caring about me... doesn't mean I've stopped caring about you."

With that, he walked back to the engagement party and conversed with the other guests.

* * *

Moving on was not what Spencer had intended to attempt. Not with the baby. She didn't want to start looking for another guy, as much as she wanted to learn to accept the fact that Toby and Selena were together. She needed to abort the baby, and she would get it done soon. It was cheesy, how all those people in TV shows who got pregnant at sixteen, never aborted the baby. It was an easy way out. And she did not want to tell Toby that she was having his baby. Knowing Toby, she knew he would probably break up with Selena or give everything he had to support the baby, and Spencer just didn't want to ruin that for him.

Having a sexual relationship with Toby (strictly sexual) did prohibit her from seeing other guys. Throughout their whole scandalous relationship, she hadn't flirted or went out with other guys. She never paid attention to anyone else! She was physically in a relationship, even though it wasn't a real relationship.

Little did she know, she would be able to rebound super easily thanks to one trip to a little coffee shop. Bumping into a chiseled and muscular young man, she looked up. He was a high school friend, too. Andrew Campbell. It was easy to connect with someone so intellectual, handsome, and successful. He was a dream. And as much as she didn't want to start trying to move on just yet, she knew she had to. Or else she would keep being jealous of Selena and Toby, and just complicate his world.

"Thanks for having coffee with me, Spencer," Andrew said, offering her a sweet smile. "I had a lot of fun. It was good to catch up with you, since it's been so long. Those old decathlon days..." He chuckled a little bit before continuing, "I wouldn't like the fun to end here. Maybe we could pick this up again. Maybe you would like to come to dinner with me this weekend."

She smiled like an idiot. She hadn't been asked out in forever!

"Of course," she agreed. "I would love to, Andrew. And I agree, this was so much fun. It would be a shame to stop hanging out so soon. I gave you my number earlier, so call me. We should definitely have dinner."

"Great!" Andrew exclaimed, smiling back at her. "I'm so glad you feel the same way as I do. I will definitely call you some time this week. Hopefully dinner will go as well as this coffee thing. Have a lovely day, Spencer. I'll see you soon."

Getting up, Andrew left the coffee shop. The brunette girl sighed happily. Maybe she could move on. She couldn't believe how sweet Andrew was. How had she never noticed him in high school? He revealed how he had a massive crush on her in high school, yet she never noticed him as more than a friend. But now she did.

* * *

Stepping into Buccali's, a nice Italian chain restaurant, Andrew Campbell took Spencer Hastings's hand. It was their first date. Both of them were a slight bit nervous, but it was good. A good kind of nervous, if you will.

"Campbell, reservation for two," he said.

"Right this way, please..."

Sitting down across from each other in their booth seats, they both smiled at each other. They were the nervous kinds of smiles, but they were cute.

"You look fantastic tonight, Spencer," he said, biting his lip. "I'm dazzled. Your dress looks magnificent."

"You look great tonight, too," she said, smiling at him. "You really do. I really like your t— _Toby_?"

The blue eyed carpenter's eyes widened. He didn't expect to see Spencer on a date with some other guy! He wasn't jealous, was he? He couldn't be. He was there with another girl. He was on a date with Selena.

"S-Spencer..." he choked. "Hi, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Hey, babe, I'm back from the bathroom!" Selena exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Toby. "Let's go to our table, sexy..." she purred into his ear, running her hands down his body.

"Um, change of plans. Why don't we sit here with Spencer and her date?" Toby said, smirking. "Double dates are always extremely fun! Come on, Sel, sit down."

Selena was about to sit next to Spencer, but Toby stopped her.

"Oh, no, no, you should sit next to him, I'll sit next to her," he said, and slid next to Spencer. "Wow! Are you guys on a date?"

"Well, we _were_..." Andrew grumbled, annoyed. "Spencer, is he a friend of yours?"

"Yeah, but I don't know why the hell he's here!" Spencer snapped. "Toby, go away."

"Why?" he asked, smirking. "It'll be more fun this way."

"Fine," she said, sighing.

"Glad you see it my way," Toby said, smiling victoriously.


End file.
